


When the Hamilsquad make a GC

by kimenie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drama, Gen, Group chat, Hamilsquad, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton fic, Lams - Freeform, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimenie/pseuds/kimenie
Summary: the hamilsquad & co. in a gc together. yeah that's pretty much it.





	1. Chapter 1

_*pegster added smolhambean, jlaur, lafaguette, horsefucker, t. jefferson, jamads, lilangel, elischuy, ayronbyrr to the chat*_

t. jefferson  
what

lafaguette  
you took the words out of my mouth mon ami

elischuy  
why are we in a gc ??? pegs ???????

pegster  
idk y not

pegster  
it'll be fun

t. jefferson  
looking at who's in here, i can't say the same

smolhambean  
what is this

smolhambean  
oh god

jlaur  
im hungry

pegster  
hey john

smolhambean  
you won't be hungry tonight

lafaguette  
nON MERCI

elischuy  
WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR 10 SECONDS CAN YOU TWO BE TAME PLS

horsefucker  
hey guys what's going on

elischuy  
no one really knows

lafaguette  
hERC

lafaguette  
MON AMOUR

lilangel  
i dont know i really want to tbh

horsefucker  
LAF

elischuy  
i dont even know why we're here

smolhambean  
i dont even know why jefferson is here

t. jefferson  
always a charmer alex

smolhambean  
shut up you're irrelevant

elischuy  
okay um let's keep the insults to a minimum maybe

smolhambean  
it's not an insult it's a mandatory demand

pegster  
idk liza

pegster  
you're a pretty insultfullness person yourself

lafaguette  
is that even a word

horsefucker  
peg the least we could do is speak proper english for my laf

elischuy  
peg what is that supposed to mean

smolhambean  
i feel a roast coming on

horsefucker  
no the only person we're allowed to roast is alex

pegster  
agreed

elischuy  
^^

lilangel  
^^

lafaguette  
^^

t. jefferson  
^^

jamads  
^^

jlaur  
^^

smolhambean  
jOHN

smolhambean  
HOW COULD YOU

jlaur  
idk alex you getting roasted is one thing i never like to miss

t. jefferson  
oHH OUCH

horsefucker  
well damn

smolhambean  
JOHN

smolhambean  
I CANT BELIEVE YOU

jlaur  
sorry it's the truth

smolhambean  
but

smolhambean  
i thought you loved me

jlaur  
i do

jlaur  
but it's just so much fun seeing you and your reputation being torn to pieces

horsefucker  
that's a roast right there

smolhambean  
</3  
  
jlaur  
<3  
  
lilangel  
aaaaanyway  
  
horsefucker  
LAF WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME  
  
horsefucker  
I MISS YOU  
  
lafaguette  
SOON MON AMOUR I PROMISE  
  
lafaguette  
I MISS YOU TOO SO MUCH  
  
smolhambean  
stop rubbing your relationship in my face it's disgusting  
  
elischuy  
weren't you just doing that a second ago  
  
smolhambean  
no  
  
smolhambean  
john hates me  
  
smolhambean  
there's a difference  
  
jlaur  
if i hated you i wouldn't be dating you  
  
jlaur  
alex, i love you  
  
smolhambean  
yeah yeah  
  
jlaur  
say it back  
  
smolhambean  
nah  
  
jlaur  
please  
  
jlaur  
there'll be a surprise for you when i get home if you do  
  
smolhambean  
Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.  
  
elischuy  
i  
  
lilangel  
wow  
  
ayronbyrr  
what did i walk into  
  
lafaguette  
wow that's the fastest i've ever seen a reply  
  
t. jefferson  
my god  
  
horsefucker  
alex.... ........ .. .....  
  
smolhambean  
you're just jealous  
  
horsefucker  
alex  
  
horsefucker  
nearly everyone here is in a relationship  
  
horsefucker  
and they're all in a better state than you and john  
  
jlaur  
HEY  
  
horsefucker  
sorry  
  
smolhambean  
jefferson isn't  
  
horsefucker  
...  
  
jlaur  
...  
  
lafaguette  
...  
  
t. jefferson  
...  
  
elischuy  
...  
  
lilangel  
...  
  
pegster  
...  
  
ayronbyrr  
...  
  
smolhambean  
...  
  
smolhambean  
are yall telling me  
  
t. jefferson  
im dating james alexander  
  
jlaur  
LMFAO  
  
lafaguette  
alex you really didn't know  
  
horsefucker  
wow you are dense  
  
smolhambean  
WHAT????????????  
  
jamads  
I can confirm this  
  
elischuy  
i thought everyone knew  
  
elischuy  
it's so obvious  
  
horsefucker  
they're not even that lovey dovey and it's still obvious  
  
smolhambean  
i just thought they were super best friends or something  
  
smolhambean  
i  
  
smolhambean  
wow  
  
smolhambean  
ew  
  
t. jefferson  
alex  
you're just jealous  
  
lafaguette  
MDRRR  
  
smolhambean  
im leaving  
  
elischuy  
i can't even  
  
lilangel  
this was a mistake


	2. Chapter 2

smolhambean sent a message to Chat.

smolhambean  
guys guys guuuyyyssssss

smolhambean  
it's urGENT

smolhambean  
really really

smolhambean  
extremely

smolhambean  
important

smolhambean  
...

smolhambean  
CAN SOMEONE GET THE FUCK ONLINE

lilangel  
you know you only need to ask nicely

smolhambean  
ANGELICA

smolhambean  
MY LIFE SAVIOUR 

smolhambean  
THE ONE WHO I LOVE THE MOST 

lafaguette  
isn't that laurens

lilangel  
oh god

horsefucker  
my phone is exploding can yall maybe chill 

smolhambean  
cAn mAYbe yOU cHiLL

lilangel  
alex what did you want

smolhambean  
ah yes

smolhambean  
im having a major crisis

elischuy  
what is it this time

horsefucker  
alex your life is a major crisis

smolhambean  
can you just put a fucking sock in it for 5 seconds 

smolhambean  
i have a very urgent problem right now

smolhambean  
so john said he was going out today

smolhambean  
he wouldn't tell me where

smolhambean  
he's been gone for like 5 hours 

smolhambean  
so im here texting him nd shit

smolhambean  
and he's not replying

smolhambean  
and then i get this text from burr:

smolhambean sent a photo: johncheating???.jpg

lilangel  
oh lordy

elischuy  
is that john???

lafaguette  
mon dieu

smolhambean  
so im like freaking out

smolhambean  
i know me and john's relationship is a fucking mess but like still 

smolhambean  
and the worst part is i can't even tell if that's even john

smolhambean  
burr was just passing through and saw it through some trees on the other side of the park

horsefucker  
...

horsefucker  
alex

horsefucker  
im sorry to say but 

horsefucker  
your shitty ass relationship just got even more shitty

smolhambean  
i knew i could always rely on you to make me feel better

elischuy  
well then

lilangel  
eliz whaddya say we go get some coffee

elischuy  
sounds good to me

smolhambean  
OH SO YOU'RE JUS GONNA LEAVE ME

smolhambean  
angelica you're not the one i love the most anymore

lilangel  
i can live with that

elischuy  
we never said you couldn't come

smolhambean  
i dont even wanna go get coffee with you anyway 

horsefucker  
alex i honestly don't blame them for ditching you

smolhambean  
tHE

horsefucker  
well what do you expect us to do help you??

smolhambean  
it would be nice 

horsefucker  
nah fuck that

t. jefferson  
...

smolhambean  
oh joy

smolhambean  
look who's here

t. jefferson  
uhmmmm alexander

smolhambean  
what's wrong tommy someone told you they hate you? well it was ME!!!

t. jefferson  
...

t. jefferson  
john is with me

horsefucker  
OH SNAP

lafaguette  
je MEURS

smolhambean  
WHAT

smolhambean  
WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH YOU

t. jefferson  
he's been here since 11am, which was 5 hours ago now

lafaguette  
mdr

smolhambean  
i

lilangel  
what's he doing with you then

t. jefferson  
i can't say

t. jefferson  
he told me not to

horsefucker  
well damn this is shady

lafaguette  
i think you have lost him to your worst enemy alexander

smolhambean  
but my worst enemy is (somehow) with someone else

t. jefferson  
your worst enemy also has a more stable relationship than you

ayronbyrr  
everytime i come online it's just more fucked up what is this chat

horsefucker  
i literally can't even rn

lafaguette  
herc mon cher can we go out to dinner tonight

horsefucker  
HELL YEAH BB

smolhambean  
yall are gross

horsefucker  
you're just jealous alex

smolhambean  
HA. no.

smolhambean  
BURR

smolhambean  
do you have any more evidence for me

ayronbyrr  
no

smolhambean  
right well you're irrelevant then

horsefucker  
god this is a mess

t. jefferson  
ALEX

t. jefferson  
ITS JOHN

t. jefferson  
IM NOT CHEATING ON YOU

lafaguette  
where's your phone

t. jefferson  
I FORGOT TO BRING IT

smolhambean  
well that explains why you were ignoring my texts

t. jefferson  
I PROMISE

t. jefferson  
IT'LL BE WORTH IT

horsefucker  
this is a mESS

horsefucker  
laf what time do you wanna go out

lafaguette  
after my shower im about to have one

horsefucker  
oh yeah i should shower too

lafaguette  
wanna do it 

lafaguette  
together? ;)

smolhambean  
omygod im leavING

horsefucker  
OMFG OMW

ayronbyrr  
this god damn chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while,, i just moved house and there's also no proper wifi yet so bear with me for a bit <333


	3. Chapter 3

ayronbyrr  
1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink

ayronbyrr  
1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink

ayronbyrr  
throw em back, til i lose count

ayronbyrr  
iiiiiiiiim

ayronbyrr  
gonna swiiiiiiiing

ayronbyrr  
from the chandeliiiIIIIIIIIER

ayronbyrr  
FROM THE CHANDELIIEEEEEEEEEEEEER

pegster  
burr what the fuck

ayronbyrr  
oh hey peg

pegster  
sup

ayronbyrr  
where were you yesterday

pegster  
it's a long story

pegster  
it involved mayonnaise and a lot of tinfoil

ayronbyrr  
....right

horsefucker  
mornin

ayronbyrr  
morning hercules

horsefucker  
wow burr you're here

horsefucker  
you're never here

ayronbyrr  
thought id see what im missing out on

ayronbyrr  
where're the others

horsefucker  
laf's still asleep i dont wanna wake them

horsefucker  
last night was AMAZING

ayronbyrr  
i dont think i wanna know

smolhambean  
oh my fucking

horsefucker  
eyyy the angry little lions here

smolhambean  
don't try me

smolhambean  
john still isn't back

horsefucker  
lmfao where is he

elischuy  
do you guys really have to spam at 8am

pegster  
good mornin sister

ayronbyrr  
the traffic woke me up 

ayronbyrr  
it's lethal today

pegster  
i got hungry

horsefucker  
laf was drooling on me

elischuy  
wow

smolhambean  
oh

smolhambean  
guess who's back

jlaur  
HEY GUYS

pegster  
JOHN

horsefucker  
YOU'RE ALIVE

jlaur  
I AM

smolhambean  
you, dear, have a LOT of explaining to do

jlaur  
okay hear me out

horsefucker  
im looking forward to this

jlaur  
so i can't say much yet bcs it's a surprise

jlaur  
but as you all know me and alex's relationship is a hot effin mess lately

horsefucker  
i KNEW it was to do with alex

jlaur  
so i thought I'd do something to try and fix it

lafaguette  
wow what a caring and considerate boyfriend you are john

pegster  
LAFAYETTE

pegster  
MY NON BINARY BUDDY 

lafaguette  
BONJOUR PEGGY

smolhambean  
and you went to JEFFERSON for help with that????

jlaur  
well

jlaur  
he and james aren't the most romantic, but their relationship is stable as HELL

horsefucker  
hey me and laf are pretty good too

jlaur  
that's true 

jlaur  
but i figured jefferson would be more trustworthy with keeping secrets from alex

smolhambean  
jefferson??? trustworthy???????

jlaur  
just wait for the surprise okay

smolhambean  
hmph fine

smolhambean  
it better be good

jlaur  
trust me, it will

horsefucker  
i for one am looking forward to this surprise

horsefucker  
can john fix the Mess of Lams?

smolhambean  
lams?????????

horsefucker  
that's your ship name now

lafaguette  
me and herc thought of ships names for everyone last night

lafaguette  
we're mullette

lafaguette  
jeff and mads is jemads

smolhambean  
how creative

jlaur  
lams is cute

ayronbyrr  
what's mine and theodosia's?

jlaur  
who

horsefucker  
burrdosia

lafaguette  
non, BURRSIA

horsefucker  
laf is good at this

lafaguette  
thank you it's one of my many talents

smolhambean  
oh lordy

lilangel  
do you guys ever sleep

smolhambean  
no

lilangel  
well i knew that

horsefucker  
laf you still tired

lafaguette  
oui

horsefucker  
let's go back to sleep

lafaguette  
coming mon amour

smolhambean  
brb gotta throw up

lilangel  
im going back to sleep too

ayronbyrr  
same

jlaur  
me too im exhausted

smolhambean  
i wonder why

jlaur  
come to bed alex

smolhambean  
busy

jlaur  
you're always busy :(

smolhambean  
so were you last night

smolhambean  
but not with me

elischuy  
ohmygod goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no wifi in my home so im sorry i can't update very frequently!! thank u for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

lafaguette  
hercules, mon véritable amour

lafaguette  
you are like a soft blanket on a peaceful Sunday morning

lafaguette  
the cool sea breeze, hair blowing, soft sand on your pieds

lafaguette  
the first glowing star you see at night 

lafaguette  
like an exquisite French gateau, like the elegant kiss as the sun touches the horizon

pegster  
wow laf didn't know you were such a romance

lafaguette  
wait a minute

lafaguette  
MERDE

lafaguette  
IS THIS THE GC

ayronbyrr  
oh christ

lafaguette  
QU EST CE QUE J'AI DIT

lafaguette  
PTNNNNNN

elischuy  
um

lafaguette  
IGNORE ALL OF THAT

lafaguette  
IT WAS MEANT FOR HERCULES ONLY

elischuy  
well we can see that

lafaguette  
MERRRRRDDDEEEEEEEEEE

elischuy  
laf calm down its fine

lafaguette  
HHHHHHHHHH

pegster  
it's kinda cute i hope one day i find someone who treats me like that

elischuy  
honestly pegs same

lilangel  
laf, that was honestly adorable

lafaguette  
sigh,,,,,, merci

ayronbyrr  
peg did you get the economics homework

pegster  
ye we gotta read the next 5 pages and write an opinionated essay

lafaguette  
again is that a word

ayronbyrr  
okay thanks

smolhambean  
guys

ayronbyrr  
what

pegster  
did john live up to what he said about the surprise

smolhambean  
no like literally

smolhambean  
john is the best bf ever

t. jefferson  
you're welcome

smolhambean  
do you mind im trying to forget the fact that you were involved

horsefucker  
IM HERE IM HERE

horsefucker  
WHAT HE DO

smolhambean  
ok so like

smolhambean  
he booked us a 5 day trip to my home town in the caribbean

smolhambean  
he promised to never, ever roast me and protec when i get roasted

smolhambean  
he got me a year's worth of mayonnaise

smolhambean  
he gave me the greatest blowjob i have Ever gotten

elischuy  
TMI 

lafaguette  
mon dieu

jlaur  
im glad you liked it alex

horsefucker  
damn john that's pretty amazing

smolhambean  
WAIT YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE BEST PART

horsefucker  
WHATS THE BEST PART

smolhambean  
HE GAVE ME

smolhambean  
A PROMISE RING

lafaguette  
MON DIEUUUUUU

horsefucker  
OMFG

elischuy  
AAAAAAHHHHH

lilangel  
JOHN OMYGOSFJSJFHDJ

jlaur  
jefferson helped a ton

jlaur  
thanks man

t. jefferson  
you're welcome john

horsefucker  
wow tj didn't know you were such a romance

lafaguette  
james is lucky

smolhambean  
ok ok that's enough 

t. jefferson  
i think you owe me a little remercier, alexander

lafaguette  
that means you have to say thank you alex

smolhambean  
laf i speak french i know

lafaguette  
BON BAH J'ESSAYAIS SEULEMENT AIDER

horsefucker  
laf let's take some time out

ayronbyrr  
wait a minute

ayronbyrr  
did peggy have something to do with the mayonnaise?

pegster  
yup

jlaur  
not many people know this but alex is OBSESSED with mayonnaise

elischuy  
is that why the entire house smells like mayonnaise

elischuy  
then why is the sitting room covered in tinfoil

pegster  
well i had to cover it with something

elischuy  
s i g h

smolhambean  
john laurens <33333333

jlaur  
alex <3333333333333333333

elischuy  
gross

smolhambean  
JEALOUS

lilangel  
liz peg help me clean the sitting room of mayonnaise

smolhambean  
lmfao good luck with that

smolhambean  
im gonna go eat my mayonnaise 

elischuy  
yOU EAT IT ON ITS OWN???????

smolhambean  
yeah of course

elischuy  
ALEX

elischuy  
GROSS

smolhambean  
lol you're missing out

jlaur  
hey alex

jlaur  
remember the rest of the surprise i promised earlier......

elischuy  
oh god

smolhambean  
what surprise

smolhambean  
oh

smolhambean  
oh ;)

elischuy  
WHYYYYYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *French translations:  
> mon véritable amour - my true love
> 
> gateau - cake
> 
> pieds - feet
> 
> merde - shit
> 
> qu'est-ce que j'ai dit - what did i say
> 
> ptn - (putain abbreviated) whore, fuck in this case
> 
> bon bah j'essayais seulement aider- i was only trying to help
> 
> i only lived in france for 1 year so my french isn't perfect sorry if some of it is wrong there, please correct me if i made any mistakes !!
> 
> we finally got wifi so I'll try to make my updates more frequent now !! and i might start a new fanfic sooonnnnn  
> thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

elischuy  
GUYS

elischuy  
SHIT

lafaguette  
oui

elischuy  
I FORGOT TO SAY

elischuy  
FLATHERS IS DROPPING THE TEST TOMORROW INSTEAD OF NEXT MONDAY

horsefucker  
WHAT

jlaur  
aRE YOU SERIOUS

lafaguette  
haha wow

horsefucker  
ELIZA HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWARE OF THIS

elischuy  
UM

elischuy  
ABOUT 2 DAYS

elischuy  
HE TOLD ME TO TELL EVERYONE BUT IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND

lilangel  
ELIZA THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE

elischuy  
iM SORRY

horsefucker  
IM FUCKED

lafaguette  
im lAUGHING

jlaur  
LAF NOT HELPING

lafaguette  
how am I even supposed to help

horsefucker  
laf you can help me study

lafaguette  
OMW

jlaur  
screw you i have no one to study with 

lafaguette  
alex?

jlaur  
he's having a nap 

horsefucker  
he's wHAT

jlaur  
ikr

jlaur  
a long one too

jlaur  
he's been out about 3 hours 

lafaguette  
herc it's nearly 10pm

horsefucker  
SHIT okay gotta zayn

elischuy  
i dont think I've ever seen alexander sleep

jlaur  
i rarely see him sleep and i live with him

jlaur  
i dont know where the hell he gets his brain power and energy and the will to keep going from tbh

smolhambean  
i get it from you john

elischuy  
OHMYGODJD

horsefucker  
wGAT

lafaguette  
oHhhohoH

jlaur  
ALEX I-

lilangel  
THAT IS ADORABLEEEE

lafaguette  
i love how, deep down, we're all just massive lams shippers

horsefucker  
they're seriously turning into one of the cutest couples ever

jlaur  
i love you alex

elischuy  
THIS IS SO CUTE

horsefucker sent a photo - thisisthecutestshitiveeverseenmeme.jpg

lafaguette  
HERC COME ON YOU MUST STUDY

horsefucker  
oKOK SHIT

elischuy  
alex has been so soft and nice recently i hope this stays

smolhambean  
me too i feel so calm 

t. jefferson  
hey hey hey

smolhambean  
AAAAAAND it's gone

jlaur  
alex can u help me study for tomorrow 

smolhambean  
gladly

t. jefferson  
always so rude alexander

jlaur  
are you just helping me bcs you want to get away from jefferson

smolhambean  
no of course not angel cakes 

elischuy  
BARF

lilangel  
i thought you thought they were adorable

elischuy  
i did

elischuy  
but there's nothing as cringey as couple nicknames let's be real

pegster  
[rt]

lilangel  
[rt]

t. jefferson  
[rt]

ayronbyrr  
what's an rt

pegster  
... burr rlly

ayronbyrr  
what

pegster  
sigh it's nothing

pegster  
anyway i just came on to ask angie if she can start making dinner

ayronbyrr  
why didn't you just private message her

pegster  
this chat is being spammed so much i can't open any other chat

lilangel  
can you please not call me that

pegster  
not call you what angie?

ayronbyrr  
siblings

elischuy  
tell me about it

t. jefferson  
james is home im off

elischuy  
where're you goin

t. jefferson  
out to dinner

elischuy  
cool have fun

t. jefferson  
thanks 

ayronbyrr  
wow its so peaceful here without alex & co

elischuy  
ikr wow

elischuy  
better make the most of it

elischuy  
dinners ready later burr

ayronbyrr  
bye

ayronbyrr  
...

ayronbyrr  
has everyone gone offline

ayronbyrr  
...

ayronbyrr  
aaaaaaaalllllll bbbyyyyy mmmmmyyyyseeeeeeeeelf

ayronbyrr  
ok burr out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this one was shorter than the last ones im sorry, i may be very slightly just running out of inspiratioN
> 
> sorry it's been a while i meant to post this last night but then i got distracted waiting for red velvets teasers and then it was 2am and i had to sleep and jdbejdjejdhdjdiejsskd
> 
> hope you enjoy it anywaysssss
> 
> <3


	6. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME

Ohmygod

i LEGIT forgot about this account for so long omfg

uh sooo im still alive, struggling and hurting but alive lol life

if yall want me to continue that gc fic i will?? i mean i dont have any more chapters written but i mean ill try to write some more

comment if you'd like that?? also if you'd like to read a lams fic i started a few months ago 

if anyone's even here anymore lmaooo


	7. Chapter 7

smolhambean  
do re mi fah so done with jefferson

jlaur  
what's he done now

smolhambean  
he existed

jlaur  
also you were no help i failed the test

smolhambean  
well it's not MY fault you have a bad memory

jlaur  
but babe you made everything more confusing than it was?? you made 50 report cards on each topic 

elischuy  
john what else did u expect

smolhambean  
thank you eliza

elischuy  
im not defending you

smolhambean  
fuck you eliza 

jlaur  
ALEX

smolhambean  
sorry

horsefucker  
in other news, i ACED the test

lafaguette  
AW YEAH 

horsefucker  
thank you laf <333333

lafaguette  
mwah mwah you're welcome babe

smolhambean  
sweet baby jesus

smolhambean  
AND IM NOT JEALOUS

jlaur  
i am

smolhambean  
dont worry babes, you're gonna get it so good tonight you won't ever be jealous again 

elischuy  
DMS EXIST FOR A REASON YOU GUYS

smolhambean  
i cant open dms omg

lafaguette  
omg did alex just say omg

jlaur  
omg

horsefucker  
omg

elischuy  
sTOP

horsefucker  
this gc is now all my dms 

elischuy  
pls no you guys get so raunchy 

lafaguette  
hey it could be worse

elischuy  
i beg to differ

lafaguette  
trust me, you're very lucky you don't hear herc during intercourse

horsefucker  
laF

elischuy  
okay-

jlaur  
i do cause we're right next door yall are so loUD

lafaguette  
excuse me mon ami you're not any better yourself 

horsefucker  
i agree w my baby whenever you guys do it i cant fuckin sleep

smolhambean  
too bad

ayronbyrr  
holy FUCK 

ayronbyrr  
i have the best idea 

smolhambean  
that's a first 

ayronbyrr  
i know how we can get alex and john and herc and laf to stop acting so raunchy all the time

elischuy  
WHAT IS IT

lilangel  
OMG BURR SPILL

ayronbyrr  
okay are yall ready

ayronbyrr  
here it comes

elischuy  
TELL US TELL US

lafaguette  
i am intrigued 

ayronbyrr  
drum roll please

ayronbyrr  
bum bada dUM

lilangel  
ohmygod burr just tell uS

ayronbyrr  
okay

ayronbyrr  
we add g wash to the chat

jlaur  
WHAT

elischuy  
omfgg

lilangel  
BURR OMG

smolhambean  
...

horsefucker  
IM

elischuy  
burr u have his number??

ayronbyrr  
sure do we're the best of pals

jlaur  
he is our HISTORY TEACHER 

ayronbyrr  
so

smolhambean  
,,k

ayronbyrr  
cool, ill add him then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally back !! sorry it's kinda short whoops
> 
> i promise to do my very best to post more often now
> 
> i honestly dont know if anyone is here anymore but oh well-
> 
> ehehe also hope yall liked that lil cliffhanger there ;)))


	8. Chapter 8

ayronbyrr added GWashingmachine to chat

elischuy  
the nAME

GWashingmachine  
Hello

ayronbyrr  
what an icon 

jlaur  
hello,,,,, sir

smolhambean  
hey dad

jlaur  
wHAYRHE

GWashingmachine  
Why was I added here again

elischuy  
because 2 of your students get dirty with their bfs and we're sick of it

GWashingmachine  
Wow I didn't know you all were sexually active 

GWashingmachine  
Who?

lilangel  
alex and john, and herc and laf

jlaur  
i can't believe

GWashingmachine  
ALEX YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?? SON IM SO PROUD 

smolhambean  
thanks dad

jlaur  
sTOP CALLING HIM DAD

smolhambean  
he just called me son what are you trying to say

smolhambean  
anyway don't get jealous john you know you're daddy

elischuy  
sIR PLEASE STOP THEM

GWashingmachine  
Alex, I'm happy for you and John but please dms exist for a reason

smolhambean  
okay dad

jlaur  
wow sir it worked

jlaur  
ive never gotten so many dms 

horsefucker  
OHMYGOD

horsefucker  
IS THAT

lafaguette  
mon dieu 

GWashingmachine  
Hercules, Lafayette, I believe you two are also unnecessarily acting dirty to each other in this chat?

horsefucker  
sIR I

lafaguette  
eh,,, oui?

GWashingmachine  
From now on you are to take it to dm, understood?

horsefucker  
yes sir,,

lafaguette  
d'accord 

elischuy  
I CANT BELIEVE IT WORKED

elischuy  
washington sir you are amazing 

GWashingmachine  
You're welcome Miss Schuyler

GWashingmachine  
Now can I leave this damn chat 

smolhambean  
yeah dad

GWashingmachine  
See you all on Monday. Don't forget to hand up the essay, Hercules and John.

horsefucker  
yes sir

GWashingmachine has left the chat 

horsefucker  
ohmYGOD

horsefucker  
i cAN BREATHE 

horsefucker  
guys he hates me so much 

elischuy  
how do u know

horsefucker  
because i talk during the whole class and he always calls me back after each lesson to give out about something 

jlaur  
haha he loves me

smolhambean  
i wish i had him 

horsefucker  
honestly im a little glad you don't 

smolhambean  
r00d

===

chat: alex <3

alex <3  
hey john

alex <3  
ooo you make me so hard baby

alex <3  
just thinking about you makes me wanna ***

alex <3  
god you're so hot

alex <3  
the way you burrow your brow in concentration 

alex <3  
the perfection of your freckles

alex <3  
i could talk about each one for hours

alex <3  
oo i wanna get you in bed already 

alex <3  
are you free tonight cause my pants are

alex <3  
gonna make you scream my name so hard the neighbours will have to move out

alex <3  
gonna make you feel so good you'll wanna rip out your perfect curls (but don't because babe they're perfect)

alex <3  
yrs for ever a.ham

jlaur  
;) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oK IDK WHAT HAPPENED AT THE END THERE HAHAHSHSHXH  
> that's just pork's dirty talk to laurens bcs g wash banned it from the gc oops
> 
> i feel like they're getting shorter?? idk i run out of ideas and it feels much longer when im writing it but anywyayay
> 
> hope yall enjoyyy <3

**Author's Note:**

> my first "text" fic!! hope you guys enjoy it. it's not great im sorry i dont know how to make it great. but I'll do my bEST.
> 
> -v


End file.
